I Saw My Baby, Crying Hard As Babe Could Cry
by SarcasticPenName
Summary: A oneshot on Jareth and his daughter. Constructive criticism needed!R&R My lovely little...reveiwing people.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally going to be a flashback in a story I was going to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.  
I wish.

* * *

Thunder cracked loudly. Lightening brightened the dark Underground sky, light illuminating the labyrinth and the land surrounding. The rain hit the windows of the castle, creating a tapping sound. 

A tiny child made her way through the castle hallways, satin blue slippers silencing the sound of her footsteps. The child clutched the velvet skirt of her deep blue gown, shutting her green eyes as the lightening filled the dark hallway. She paused to peer out of the window, before hurrying on her way.

The door to the throne room creaked open. The girl peeked in, her eyes settling on the figure on the throne.

Jareth opened his eyes, snapping out of his day dream. He looked over at the door, sitting up quickly upon seeing the child. Jareth felt himself tense slightly, forcing a smile.

"Danika. Did you need something?" He asked, trying to break the tense air.

One of any kind.

Danika slowly walked across the room, her green eyes locked on his mismatched ones. Jareth felt a sting of pain, Danika looked just like her mother.

Danika stopped by the throne, staring up at Jareth. In Jareth's eyes, Danika had always been a strange child. Although she could talk, she chose not too. While the other children of the court would go out and play games, Danika would settle in the courtyard and read a book. He could hardly recall the last time he saw her smile.

Jareth couldn't even recall the last time he spent more then a few minutes with Danika, or the last time he hadn't felt awkward around her.

Thunder cracked again, causing Danika to jump slightly. Her eyes closed for a minute and Jareth felt a wave of relief. Jareth hated it when she stared at him.

Lightening filled the sky.

Danika's eyes opened again, and Jareth felt a wave of guilt wash over his body. It had been two years since his wife, her mother, left them. For another man. A mortal man.

His Sarah left him, with their daughter. She had wanted a new life, a fresh new life. One away from her family.

Jareth had cried, for the first time in the longest time. He sat there, for days after her leaving, begging for his own death. Asking why, why Sarah had left him with Danika. It was then that he stopped seeing Danika. Although he knew deep, deep down it wasn't her fault, he couldn't help but resent Danika the tiniest bit for the love of his life leaving.

"Its raining." Danika's soft voice broke the silence.

Jareth felt himself awakened from his thoughts, coming back into reality. He blinked, nodding slightly.

"So it is." Jareth murmured.

There was a tense, awkward silence. Thunder cracked again, rumbling deeply. Danika jumped, her hands rushing to her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek, and Jareth winced.

"Are you scared?"

Danika nodded. Jareth hesitated, before leaning down. He scooped Danika up into his arms, pulling her onto his lap.

"Don't be." Jareth said, his tone soft. He leaned to one side on the throne, resting his arm on the armrest. Danika shifted herself on his lap, her head resting on his arm, snuggled up to him. It was a sad, yet peaceful moment, lightening filling the room. Danika cringed, and Jareth frowned slightly. Jareth began to hum, the old words returning to him.

"I saw my baby...crying hard as babe could cry.." Jareth started.

He glanced down at Danika, tears still rolling down her face. Jareth brushed her tears away with his free hand, before he held it infront of her. A crystal formed, and he nudged her.

Danika rubbed her eyes, looking at the crystal. Jareth could feel her relax, and he quietly continued his song.

Mist filled the crystal, strange shapes forming and merging. The vision of a ballroom took place, Jareth glanced down a his daughter, who was now silently staring at the crystal, unaware that the dancing woman was her mother.

"Dance, magic, dance.." He sang, turning the crystal in his hand. The picture changed inside the crystal to show the Labyrinth, all the creatures of the Underground. Jareth looked down again, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The girl was half asleep, still watching the visions in the crystal, any normal child's fantasy, and a reality for her. Jareth lowered his voice slightly, cradling Danika. Her eyes fluttered shut, and he grinned. Gazing at the crystal again, Jareth turned his hand, the vision changing to that of a woman, walking through the park in the rain.

"What kind of magic spell to use..." Jareth trailed off softly, staring at the figure of Sarah in the crystal, as thunder rumbled nearby.


	2. Authors Note Concerning Story

A/N:

Hello, Labby fans one and all.

I was just wondering, who liked this piece and DID want me to turn it into a story?

If you could just reveiw or let me know, it would be helpful.

Love and crystal balls,

Lady Rain.


End file.
